Bittersweet
by TohruKyoYuki
Summary: Oneshot Sequel to Eyes of A Wolf. If there is enough reviews it will become a full sequel .


**Are you guys excited about this? ^.^ Just me? Okay...I felt that you guys deserved one final part of Eyes of A Wolf. Okay maybe I needed it too but this only a oneshot Sequel. Maybe if I get enough people reviewing I will make it a full fledged one. I just hope I'm not ruining the ending for you guys. Anyways hope you like it. Also I really have an urge to write a KyoxHaru fanfic my new favorite couple! I had to keep rewriting this because it needs to be perfect since its a oneshot sequel. At least for now... I wrote this months ago.**

**Warning: Read Eyes of A Wolf first!**

**Disclaimer: Same applies as always.**

* * *

**Bittersweet**

"Mitsukuni! Where are your clothes?" Naomi sighed as she picked up his clothes that had been strewn all over the floor as her very naked three year old son ran past her and right into Haru who happened to walk out at that exact moment.

"Great timing." Naomi blew a strand of hair out of her face and all three of them walked into Mitsukuni's bedroom.

"I would say so." Haru was stifling a chuckle seeing how flustered Naomi clearly was and not in the mood for this as it was. Haru sat Mitsukuni down on his bed and had him slip on his pants and pulled the shirt over his head. He giggled and Naomi sighed collapsing on the nearby rocking chair. As soon as Haru finished dressing him, Mitsukuni dashed out again and Haru knelt down in front of Naomi.

"Are you alright? You've seemed kind of stressed lately." Haru stroked her cheek just as he had done so many times before that seemed to comfort her everytime.

"Its nothing." Naomi shook her head and walked out after Mitsukuni. Haru just stayed there wondering if there would be a point in their lives when she'd be able to finally stop lying to him.

Naomi started on dinner and Haru scooped Mitsukuni up giving him a hug before getting ready to leave. "Naomi I have to go somewhere but I'll be back within the hour." Naomi gave him a smile smile before saying, "Don't get lost Haru." He laughed seeing she was her usual self again and set out knowing what he had to do.

When he arrived in the town square where the map was he found his way to his destination and knocked on the door and Kyo let him in since had already been expecting a visit from the former Ox. They both sat down at his Kotatsu and an esteemed, cheery as ever Tohru served them both tea.

"So what did you need?" Kyo sipped his tea camly. He had seemed to be so much more at ease since confessing to Tohru and inheriting the Dojo from Kazuma. Haru fiddled with the sleeves on his jacket before beginning. "Its regarding Naomi." Kyo's eyes flashed with concern, he was like the brother she never had after all.

"Is she alright? Did her Father do something?" Kyo set his tea cup and down and Haru sadly shook his head. "Thats just it. I don't know whats wrong, I had hoped maybe you or Tohru would have a good idea." Much to his dismay Kyo shook his head just as lost as Haru.

At Naomi & Haru's

Naomi glared at her reflection pure hatred coursing through her veins. She despised her "Parents" more than anything and although her Father had promised Hatori not to hurt her anymore that didn't stopped her "Mother". In fact it caused her to retaliate. You would think once Naomi had escaped their clutches she could finally relax but she supposed she would never be out of their reach. Whenever Hatsuharu would go to work her Mother would come over to have a "talk" with Mitsukuni which was inflicted bruises upon him that Naomi couldn't stop. She felt she still couldn't fight.

A/N: Remember the underground fighting thing from Chapter 6 maybe? I'll check and fix it later.

She would always tell Haru that Mitsukuni had hurt himself running around or falling off his tricycle because she knew what would happen if she told him what really happened.

"Mommy? Are you sad?" Naomi turned to look at Mitsukuni who had been tugging on her skirt while Naomi's eyes brimmed with tears.

"Mommy's fine. Did you brush your teeth?" Naomi picked him up and he beamed, "Yeah!" Naomi tucked him in kissing him goodnight and left after giving Mitsukuni one final sad look as she shut the door.

At Kyo's

"If its her Father, so help me-"

"I don't think its her Father Kyo..." Haru cut in thoughtfully. "This seems like its disturbing her more than he could. I just, ARGH!" Hatsuharu clutched his head in frustration.

"It'll be okay Haru. We'll find out whats wrong with time." Kyo said that just a tad to camly. Haru snapped.

"TIME?! Who says we have time?! Naomi could be in danger we have to find out and act now before its to late! To hell with it! I'll find out myself with or without your help." Haru slammed the door shut and stalked off into the night. He was so blinded by rage he had no idea where he was going nor did he care.

Naomi collapsed on the bed, wrapping her hair up in a towel since she had just gotten out of the shower. She glanced at the clock seeing it was now 2 hours since Haru left. Naomi shook her head despite her self she started to laugh. _I knew it, he must have gotten lost._

Haru stumbled around still fuming and Black he didn't see where he was going and he bumped into someone.

"Watch it will ya!" a familiar voice barked at Haru. It was Miss Koizumi- er Sohma as he later found out.

"**Thats not very nice. Too bump into someone and then not apologizing**," Haru stared down at his nails clucking his tongue. Tsk, tsk, tsk.

"Who the hell do you think- Wait! You're the fool that married the freak I had been cursed with." She folded her arms across her chest which only set Haru off.

**"What did you just call her?"** Haru's voice dripped with venom.

"I meant what I said. And her little fucking child too. Ha. She shouldn't even be allowed to be alive let alone give birth to someone. She cries whenever I teach him a lesson in obedience. If she were a good parent she'd know that-" Haru grabbed her by the throat and lifted her three feet of the ground. She began clawing at him trying to get the oxygen she was lacking.

"**You did that to my Son? You talk about how such a beautiful girl inside and out doesn't deserve to live when you should honestly be thankful you're still alive at this moment**."

She began to gasp for air and he slammed her into a nearby tree and she winced in pain still gasping for breath. Since he let go he could clearly see the red marks left on her and she tried to kick him but he caught her foot and delivered an uppercut. "P-Psycho" She sputtered and laughter began to burble out of Haru and not long after his fit of laughter he reverted back to White Haru.

"What happened? Where am I?" Haru looked around until his eyes landed on Miss Koizumi. She looked around baffled at how confused he was and she darted off before he could get to her again. Haru shook his head wondering what had just taken place and headed off into the direction of the town square, looked at the map, and started on his way home.

When he arrived he was exhausted but checked on Mitsukuni before heading off to bed. Haru opened the door and saw Naomi was sitting straight up but she looked like she hadn't slept in days.

"Hey Haru." Hatsuharu kicked off his boots, removed his shirt, and climbed in. "Hey."

"I think I have some explaining to do. My day has been interesting to say the least." Naomi yawned and Haru managed a small laugh. "Guess we both do."

**Thats all for this because it can branch off into a whole new sequel if you guys want it to. I have some really good ideas and this chapter was kind of a filler. If not then its what I said, a oneshot. Please review I wanna know how I did. If I ruined it for you I will probably delete it (Just saying) But I hope you loved it or at the very least found something to read if you were bored. Thanks to everyone who are still favoriting and following Eyes of A Wolf it is so kind :') Thanks! Bye :)**


End file.
